Roxi the Psionic Goblin
This is a personal entry of a special character of mine. She was the first time I ever used a high damage-dealing class. She was also the first and so far only character I ever completed her story with. At most, I don't see this as a character to be implemented, but she would make a very eccentric shop keep if you are into magical lingerie and lingerie magazines in your campaign. I just wanted a place where I could go back and reflect on all the wacky adventures I had in the homebrew pathfinder/3.5 campaign called "Codex Crystalarie". About the Character Blue Goblin, Psion Kineticist, Level 20, using the resources from Pathfinder. Background: Female Blue Goblin that was kicked out of her clan at birth. She was raised for a short time by a pair of empty-nest halflings. She lived in Brune for a while on odd jobs. She is lonely, and looking for someone or something that is similar to her psionic abilities. Being a goblin, she expects others to be hostile to her. When she wants something Roxi will try to earn it. Though confident in her abilities, she is aware that she is mortal and vulnerable to the outside world. When in a conflict, she will first try to use diplomacy before resorting to violence. She seeks things that are psionic because she sees them as something familiar and something that can be manipulated. She only lets down her guard around close trusted friends. Understanding blue goblins, sub-note: Blue goblins are a more intelligent sub-race of goblinoid. They are often kicked out of their Personality: '''A bit wacky but cautious; Thirsty for anything psionic; Ambitious and controlling (others in her business are pretty lax). '''Goals: '''to find out more about psionics and use them to the fullest. wants to find more people/things like herself. '''Character Flaws: Her race is not well received; Schizophrenia. Because Roxi is a goblin, horses and dogs scare her. She is wary of anyone at first. She is tolerant of Half-Orcs, but avoids them because they are "big meanies". Over time, she will learn to appreciate other races. Roxi is still weary of the larger races, as they have a history of subjugating her kind. "I use to break the fourth wall on multiple occasions because my attention span would wain in the wee hours of the night. In addition, being a psion with a high intelligence and wisdom score occasionally lead to my DM to giving her visions of our table, or hint at a larger world around her. Thus, I decided to roll with it: My Roxi was schizophrenic and have trouble differentiating her psionic visions from reality. It was an interesting flaw that melded well with her class and helped to cover for mistakes that I would make. Roxi could be calculating and intelligent at one moment and talking to Emmi (Her psionic crystal wife) the next." --Saccillia. Emmi: Named after her ability to detect empathy, this psionic crystal has been with Roxi since the end of her first mission. They are about the width and length of a one-liter soda bottle, usually glowing blue. At first set up as nothing more than a decorative light piece by the GM, Emmi developed into a psionic crystal that could harmonize with the emotions of their weilder and display different colors depending on the nature of a person's soul. Roxi kept a mental list of each of these colors with the intention of using it to verify her friends, should a disguised enemy be discovered. Emmi's sentience peaked after entering the capital of New Orav, where they whisper hints about the layline. At the end of their adventure, Roxi and Emmi "married", merging together and becoming one. Roxi now displays some of the crystal elements on her body, the largest of which sits on her forehead. Mis-D-Rection (merchant): Roxi is part owner of a niche lingerie magazine company that was going out of business. She has devoted time and money into revamping and expanding the business. "Mis-D-Rection is an all-species friendly company models are as exotic as their owners' --work on finding and editing the original opening statement Sacillia. History: Mis-D-Rection was originally a magazine company that sold two variants of magazines: a magazine of "traps" (Feminine male models) and traps (bear traps and the like). Roxi initially signed up for a subscription at Fantasy Costco because of how cheap it was. Originally, she had plans of using the magazine as mere bait in her adventures but found the idea of a "more inclusive and body positive" as a worthy endeavor. Upon reaching the capital, New Orav, the group found their way to the head quarters of the magazine in a somewhat chaotic state. The owner, as far as Roxi and her friend can surmise, was a "sentient room filled with traps". The male voice was in great distressed and asked to be mercifully killed. Roxi was able to easily convince the owner to leave ownership of the magazine, dwelling, and all other company stocks to her. The contract was transferred, the spirit laid to rest, and the revival of Mis-D-Rection had begun. Expansion: Once a playboy magazine, Mis-D-Rection was expanded to include their own lingerie line, along side advertising local lingerie businesses. The company's models expanded to include more and more exotic races. After advertising in a local paper and setting up a re-opening ball, Mis-D-Rection gained increasing public attention. At first, locals were a bit skeptical of the eccentric company. However, as time went on, more and more patrons and clientele trickled in. Future Goals: Looking beyond the capital, Roxi hopes to expand the subscription services to include crystal-ball viewing (a sort of online presence) and inter-planar-delivery. She currently has ambitions of having possibly three separate magazine options available including: traps, "traps" and "reverse traps". Roxi is still debating whether a mixed-gender magazine would be more fitting to the company's new image. Notable Workers: -: A medusa who modeled for the company before the change of ownership. She has been elevated to supervisor, secretary, and guardian of Ms. Pink in the owner's absence. -''Pink: A drow drider with a pastel pink hue. Pink is a naturally shy and soft spoken character whose room is filled with pastel colors and lace. She is utterly passionate about her work but needed some convincing to truly believe they were marketable. Roxi is highly protective of the girl, going as far as to invest in anti-scrying and protective enchantments. She was "rescued" from the underground and her overbearing mother, the drow queen of the underground. She was at first a big fan of Mis-D-Rection and wanted to meet with the Owners in person. After arranging a meeting, Roxi saw potential in her mastery of lace and fashion and offered her a job and a place to stay at Mis-D-Rection. Pink's mother, however, was less than enthusiastic with the idea, fearing for the safty of her precious daughter. Though a series of accidents and misunderstandings, pink was spirited away from the underground, using a hat of disguise, and is now stationed in her own private studio on the top floor of the Head Quarters. Thanks to Pink, Mis-D-Rection was able to turn Mis-D-Rection from a playboy magazine to a lingerie catalog. Her skills proved indispensable with the company's vision of being all inclusive for all body types and races. The Quest/Story -'''The World At Large' In the Past --the weird wall of sigils In the Present --crystals be popping out of the ground yall, and they affect the mood of those around it. -'The party assembles at Brune' Burne is a town of 1000 people. --The Slut Rock appears in the middle of town. 5 feet in diameter, smooth and rounded, and shines in shades of green and purple. It gives off a pleasant calming aura around it. The crystal is being quartered off by police and Water Fall Academy investigators for research. --Enter the Marked Arm (Tavern,Bar,Eatery) -'The first quest ' --The Cave --The Other Blue --The Wife -'Waterfall Academy' --Maveric the Student --Discovering the Professor of Psionics --The Color out of space --Introduced to Savasendenada, a hermit who was a professor at Waterfall Academy. He studied psionics. During the fight with the color out of space, Savasendenada possessed Maverick and destroyed it with a single motion. This was the first time we ever met him. However, once the fight ended, he ceased possessing Maveric, which caused him to disintegrate or dispensary, leaving only his belongings. --Maveric is erased from history -'The Capital, New Orav' Surrounded by arcane walls, the last refuge during the war. The king is getting old and has not named his eldest son as the next heir. perhaps there is more going on than we know. -'Taking over the business' -'The cult' -'The Illithid (mind flayers)' -'The Quest for artifacts' -'The journey to meet the professor' -The dragons, the level 30 fighter, the level 30 rogue, the level 20 psion, the level 20 fighter dwarf that rage quit -'The Betrayal' -'After story' --A marriage --business expanding beyond the city Snapshots of Roxi's Character Sheet Category:Saccillia Category:Blue Goblin Category:Goblin Category:Female A Mass List of the characters present. Category:NPC Category:Overpowered Category:Pathfinder Category:3.5E Category:3.5e Category:Small Category:Completed Category:Psion Category:Lingerie Category:Magazine